1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transport trailers and in particular, transport trailers which are towed by a vehicle having a tow hitch, and in particular, a method and assembly which allows the transport trailer and trailer bed to be lowered for either loading or unloading the trailer and then raised when being towed by the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transport trailers towed by vehicles are used for a myriad of purposes. The particular application which gave rise to the present invention was with respect to trailer utilized to haul or transport custom motorcycles. In the prior art, the trailer bed was of a fixed height and ramps had to be utilized in order to roll the motorcycle up into the trailer on the trailer bed. Depending upon the size of the trailer and the height of the trailer bed, this was oftentimes a cumbersome task requiring several individuals since it was not possible to drive the motorcycle into the trailer, and it had to be pushed up a ramp and into the trailer.
While the method and apparatus disclosed herein was developed to address the aforementioned situation, the method and apparatus would have application to any towed transport trailer in which materials or goods are towed and would allow the more facile loading and unloading of the trailer because the trailer bed could be lowered and raised, thereby allowing more facile ingress and egress to the trailer and the contents thereof.